Maybe, it's the best way
by kkuldawn
Summary: [Chapther 3 Up!] [END] Pertemuan tak sengaja berubah menjadi ketertarikan dan berkembang menjadi cinta. Penghianatan yang tak termaafkan karena alasan yang bodoh. Pada akhirnya hanya penyesalan dan kata jika yang tersisa. Namun tak selamanya kisah pahit selalu berakhir pahit. A Chansoo Fanfiction, SongFict! RequestedFict! GS!Kyungsoo GS!Jongin /And this is the best way/
1. First meet with my Sooie

Tittle: Maybe, it's the best way

Writer:OShendyF

Cast(s):ParkChanyeol&DoKyungsoo,Other.

Genre:Hurt/Comfort&Romace

Rate:SemiMature

Disclaimer:Castbelongto **GOD**.Storylineismine.

Warning:GS!Some, Typo(s),AU,andmanymore.

.

Don'tLike,justDon'tRead

Pagiarismisnotmystyle.

.

 **...JUSTENJOY...**

.

Baby, Baby i don't like this night. Baby, Baby i don't want to be alone.

Let's spend this lonely night together, Let's forget everything and get drunk all night together. Baby, Baby i dont want to be lonely.

( **WINNER** \- **Baby, Baby** )

.

 **Seoul Pub, 23:07 PM.**

Malam ini Chanyeol tengah menghabiskan waktunya dengan bersenang senang, ditemani beberapa botol wine dan juga wanita. Ia sedang penat dan sangat lelah, hanya sekedar bermain main dengan gadis penghibur yang bekerja disini sepertinya dapat menghilangkan rasa kesepiannya malam ini. Sudah lama sekali sejak ia datang kesini terakhir kalinya, mungkin saat ia dihianati oleh mantan kekasihnya. Itupun sudah sekitar beberapa bulan yang lalu, dan saat itu ia benar benar membutuhkan pelampiasan. Bukan berarti setelah kajadian itu ia tak pernah datang ke Pub, ia datang namun tak pernah hingga semabuk ini. Meskipun dalam keadaan mabuk, namun Chanyeol masih tetap menjaga kesadarannya.

Chanyeol mulai berjalan menjauhi tempat ia berkumpul tadi, ia ingin menari dilantai dansa atau mungkin menjadi seorang disk jokey semalam. Saat ia tengah mencoba melewati kerumunan manusia untuk beejalan mendekati panggung, tanpa sengaja ia menyenggol bahu seorang gadis dengan balutan hoodie putih bergambar pohon mahoni terbakar yang dipadukan dengan dengan hotpants pendek berbawana putih.

Gadis itu terlihat sangat polos, matanya yang bulat serta tataan rambutnya yang lurus namun sedikit bergelombang dibagian bawah jangan lupakan jika gadis itu hanya mengikat kecil rambut bagian depannya hingga jidat putihnya terlihat. Bahkan gadis itu tak menggunakan make up, ia hanya menggunakan lipgloss bening. Namun apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol? Menurut Chanyeol gadis itu sangat menggoda, dan akhirnya ia melupakan tujuan utamanya dan langsung mencium si gadis dengan sedikit kasar. Dan yang bisa dilakukan si gadis hanyalah memekik kecil, tentusaja ia tak bisa mengeluarkan suara sama sekali karena Chanyeol yang menciumnya terlalu beringas.

"Kyungs-, Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan pada temanku?" Sahut seorang gadis dengan perawakan semampai berkulit tan yang dibalut dengan sebuah sweater kebesaran berwarna hitam yang dipadukan dengan belt berwarna emas yang membuat lekuk tubuhnya tetap terlihat meskipun ia menggunakan sweater kebesaran satu lagi gadis itu tak memakai celana lagi kecuali celana dalamnya, sepertinya gadis itu teman si gadis mungil yang tengah menjadi mangsa Chanyeol.

Chanyeol didorong secara paksa oleh gadis dengan tubuh semampai itu hingga pangutannya pada si gadis mungil terlepas, si gadis mungil hanya mengedipkan matanya perlahan. Ia masih sangat shock atas perilaku Chanyeol yang sangat tiba-tiba, hingga akhirnya si gadis mungil disadarkan oleh si gadis semampai.

"Kau tak apa kan, Kyung?" Tanya si gadis semampai pada gadis mungil yang tadi, si gadis mungil hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

"Aku tak apa, Jongin-ah. Mungkin tuan itu salah orang." Kata si gadis mungil pada gadis bertubuh semampai yang bernama Jongin itu, ia tak tega melihat tatapan bersalah sahabatnya itu.

"Ini pertama kalinya kita pergi ke Pub bersama, bahkan ini yang pertama untukmu. Tapi kau sudah diperlakukan dengan tidak baik oleh pria hidung belang disini, maafkan aku ya. Kyungsoo, kau mau memaafkanku kan?" Si gadis mungil bernama Kyungsoo itu akhirnya hanya menganggukan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin tadi. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo cukup kecewa juga ikut Jongin kesini, padahal ciuman tadi adalah yang pertama untuknya.

"Jadi, namamu Kyungsoo? Nama yang sangat pas untuk seorang gadis cantik sepertimu." Kata Chanyeol pada si gadis mungil, sementara si gadis semampai hanya menatap pria dihadapannya dwngan pandangan dengki. Si gadis semampai sudah terlanjur kesal pada pria tadi, tapi jujur saja pria dihadapannya benar benar tipe pria idaman semua gadis.

Mata serupa biji almond, tinggi yang menjulang, serta wajah baby face. Siapa yang dapat menahan ketampanan pria tinggi itu hanyalah orang orang bodoh, tentu saja. Bahkan Kyungsoosekarang sangat terpana oleh pria tampan dihadapannya itu.

Chanyeol sendiri sangat tertarik dengan gadis mungil dihadapannya, rasanya gadis mungil itu bisa menemaninya malam ini. "Maaf, nona Jongin. Tapi aku ingin meminjam Kyungsoo-mu ini sebentar, lagipula sepertinya Sehun sedang menunggumu di lantai dansa."

Sehun? Dia adalah kekasih Jongin, ia seorang CEO muda sama seperti Chanyeol. Bedanya perusahaan yang dipimpin Chanyeol bergerak dalam bidang Properti, sementara Sehun bergerak dalam bidang Interior dan Disain. Mereka berdua sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, jadi wajar saja kalau Chanyeol tahu siapa kekasih Sehun. Marga Sehun itu Oh, dan bulan depan marga Kim dari keluarga besar Jongin juga akan segera berganti menjadi Oh. Rencananya, bulan depan Jongin dan Sehun akan segera menikah.

"Sehun? Kau mengenalnya? Satu lagi, jangan harap aku mengizinkan pria tua hidung belang sepertimu membawa Kyungsoo-ku. Ayo, Kyung! Kita pergi dari sini, aku akan mengenalkanmu pada Sehun." Setelah selesai dengan ucapannya, Jongin menarik lengan Kyungsoo menjauhi si pria tampan sendirian.

Kyungsoo hanya berjalan pasrah karena ditarik oleh Jongin, namun tatapannya tak pernah lepas dari Chanyeol. Ia sangat tertarik pada pria tinggi itu, jika pria itu tahu Sehun. Berarti nanti ia bisa bertanya pada Sehun siapa pria tinggi itu, meskipun ia tak tahu namanya. Ia harus tahu siapa pria itu, bagaimanapun caranya.

.

.

.

"Kyung, kenalkan ini Sehun pacarku. Sehun, ini Kyungsoo adik sepupuku yang sering aku ceritakan padamu." Kyungsoo membungkuk 90 derajat pada pria tinggi berkulit putih pucat dengan balutan jas kerja dihadapannya, Jongin memang pintar mencari kekasih. Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat betapa sopannya Kyungsoo, ia sangat sopan meskipun berada di dalam klub yang didominasi oleh orang bar bar.

"Sehun, kau bilang akan mengajak temanmu. Kemana dia?" Tanya Jongin saat dirinya dan Kyungsoo dipersilahkan duduk.

"Tadi dia pergi ke atas panggung, katanya ingin menjadi disk jokey semalam." Jawab Sehun tenang. Jongin hanya mengangguk saja. Ia bangun dari posisi duduknya dan berpindah ke pangkuan Sehun, Sehun sendiri tidak menolak dan malah memeluk pinggang Jongin dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia memutar kepala Jongin dan langsung melahap bibir penuh Jongin, sudah cukup lama ia tak merasakan sensasi manis ini karena pekerjaanya yang menyita waktu.

Kyungsoo yang melihat kejadian itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas, ia jadi merasa tidak dianggap disini. "Maaf aku terlambat, Sehun. Tadi aku melihat seorang ga-Kyungsoo?" Tanya seorang pria yang baru datang, oh lihat itu tuan tinggi yang menciumnya tadi. Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkuk hormat pada tuan tinggi itu.

"Selamat datang, tuan..." Kyungsoo sedikit bingng, seingatnya tuan tinggi itu tak meberi tahu namanya. Jadi ia hanya menatap tuan tinggi itu dengan tatapan polos andalannya, tanda bahwa ia sedang bingung.

"Oh, aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Aku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Senang bertemu denganmu nona Kyungsoo, kau tak perlu terlalu formal padaku." Sahut Chanyeol saat melihat Kyungsoo kebingungan, gadis ini sangat lucu. Chanyeol jadi tak sabar untuk segera memilikinya.

"Oh, Kau sudah datang Hyung. Jongin, ini Chanyeol teman yang sering aku ceritakan padamu. Dan Hyung, ini Kekasihku Jongin, dan yang dihadapanmu Kyungsoo. Temannya Jongin." Kata Sehun, ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol melihat kekasihnya.

"Aku sudah mengenal Kyungsoo, aku tadi bertemu dengan mereka berdua di meja bar. Ternyata gadis arogan itu kekasihmu, ia cukup menarik meskipun Kyungsoo-KU lebih menarik." Jongin hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan malas, ia sangat tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengan pria tinggi itu. Dan apa-apaan dia tadi menyebut Kyungsoo sebagai miliknya, dasar pria tak tahu malu.

"Ah, benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu, sekarang kiya bisa mulai pestanya." SetelahSehun berkata demikian ada tiga orang pelayang yang datang membawa beberapa botol wine dan beberapa jenis minuman berakohol lainnya. Ada juga seorang pelayan lain yang membawa wadah besar stainless steel yang berisi dua dadu segitiga.

"Ini apa?" Tanya Jongin pada Sehun, Sehun dan Chanyeol hanya menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan Jongin dan tatapan penasaran Kyungsoo. Inilah yang mereka tunggu sedari tadi.

"Ini permainan yang sangat menyenangkan, sayang. Tapi kita harus menuggu kartunya dulu, baru kita bisa mulai permainan ini." Jawab Sehun, Jongin hanya mengangguk agak ragu. Menyenangkan meurut Sehun itu berbeda dengan menyenangkan menurut Jongin, tapi terserahlah mungkin permainan ini benar benar menyenangkan.

"Sooie, kau mau tahu cara bermainnya?"Sahut Chanyeol pada Kyungdoo yang terlihat bingung dengan barang barang yang ada didepannya, mungkin ia sedang menerka nerka bagaimana pernainan yang akan dimainkan ini.

"Sooie?!"Bentak Jongin, berani sekali si tuan meyebalkan itu memanggil Kyungsoo dengan 'Sooie'. Dia pikir, dia siapa, kira kira itulah yang ada dipikiran Jongin.

"Tentu, mulai sekarang Kyungsoo adalah kekasihku. Dan Sooie adalah panggilan sayangku pada Kyungsoo."Jawab Chanyeol santai, seraya merangkul bahu Kyungsoo agar mendekat kearahnya. Kyungsoo hanya pasrah saja saat ditarik oleh Chanyeol, dan yah ia sebenarnya cukup kaget saat Chanyeol bilang bahwa sekarang ia adalah kekasihnya. Sementara itu, Jongin dan Sehun hanya menatap malas atas apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh Chanyeol sekarang.

"Jadi, Sooie kau ingin tahu bagaimana cara bermain permainan yang kami maksud?" Tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi pada Kyungsoo, sementara Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dalan ketertundukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah akan aku jelaskan. Pertama, Kau harus melemparkan kedua dadu segitiga yang beriai inisial nama kita berempat. Yang satu inisialmu dan Jongin, dan yang satunya lagi inisial namaku dan Sehun." Kyungsoo mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol, setelah beberapa detik menatap Chanyeol Kyungsoo langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sebuah mangkuk besar yang berisikan dua dadu segitiga. Seperti yang dikatakan Chanyeol tadi kedua dadu itu terdapat inisial nama mereka berempat, namun disamping mangkut itu terdapat dua kartu ramalan. Yang satu bergambar dewi Aprodhite dan yang satu bergambar dewi Medusa.

"Lalu apa gunanya kartu itu?" Tanya Jongin, tentunya ia bertanya kepada Sehun ia taka akan mau bertanya kepada Chanyeol.

"Salah satu dari orang yang inisialnya keluar dalam wadah itu harus mengambil kartunya. Jika mendapat Aprodhite maka yang akan kau dapatkan adalah sebuah ciuman dengan orang yang inisialnya juga keluar dalam wadah itu, namun jika mendapat Medusa maka kau harus meminum segelas penuh wine atau bir yang telah kami sediakan. Kau mengerti?" Jelas Sehun pada Jongin.

"Apa?! Itu tidak adil, Sehun! Kyungsoo itu kuat minum bahkan umurnya baru 20 3 bulan yang lalu, lagipula aku tak mau jika nantinya namaku dan orang itu keluar secara bersamaan!" Bentak Jongin sambil menuding Chanyeol dengan telunjuk tepat di hidung Chanyeol.

"Whoahh, tenanglah nona. Aku juga tak ingin namaku keluar dengan namamu, tapi kau tenang saja. Jika nantinya nama kita keluar dan kau mendapatkan dewi Aprodhite kita akan berciuman dengan batas kartu itu sendiri, seperti indirect kiss lagi pula Sehun tak mempermasalahkannya." Jongin langsung menatap tajam Sehun setelah Chanyeol menyelesaikan penjelasannya, namun sepertinyaSehun kurang peka hingga hanya memberikan tatapan bingung kepada Jongin.

"Sudahlah sayang, kita mulai saja permainannya dari pada membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi." Dan perkataan Sehun hanya dijawab anggukan oleh ketiga orang lainnya.

.

.

.

 **A Hour Later**

sejam berlalu namun keempat orang yang dalam keadaan mabuk itu tetap melanjutkan permainan yang mereka sebut 'Choise of Dice'. Keempatnya dalam keadaan mabuk berat, bahkan Kyungsoo yang baru sekali meminum bir yang kadar alkoholnya biasa. Namun satu gelas penuh cukup mempengaruhi tingkat kesadarannya, apalagi Jingin dan Sehun yang terus menerus mendapatkan kartu dewi Medusa.

"Sekarang giliran Kyungsoo untuk melempar dadunya, ayo Kyung! Cepat lempar dadunya." Perintah Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melempar dadunya dan keluarlah inisial Jongin dan Sehun, mereka semua tertawa. Kali ini kartu apa yang akan diambil oleh Jongin, inisial mereka berdua sudah keluar beberapa kali namun selalu mendapat kartu Medusa bukan Aprodhite. Namun kali ini berbeda Sehun yang mengambil kartu dan yang diambilnya adalah kartu Aprodhite, langsung saja Sehun menarik tengkuk Jongin dan menciumnya. Tanpa kartu yang menghalangi, inilah yang disukai Sehun dan Chanyeol ketika mabuk mereka akan kehilangan kendali dan melakukan apapun yang menurut mereka menyenangkan dan berakhir dikamar hotel bersama pasangan mereka.

Ciuman Sehun dan Jongin terus berlanjut hingga Sehun menarik Jongin kepangkuannya, mulai menyentuh tubuh Jongin tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka. Sepertinya mereka membutuhkan kamar hotel sekarang, begitupula dengan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang mulai mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh pasangan Sehun dan Jongin. Mereka hanya terbawa suasana, namun mereka juga melakukannya dengan kesadaran yang cukup untuk tahu bahwa hal ini bisa saja menghancurkan masa depan Kyungsoo.

Kedua pasangan itu akhirnya berpisah tepat pukul satu malam, salah satunya pergi ke hotel dan yang satunya pergi ke apartement. Dan yang pergi ke apartement adalah Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, bukan tanpa alasan mereka memilih pergi ke kamar apartement Chanyeol. Bukan karena mereka tak memiliki uang namun, karena jarak apartement Chanyeol dengan pub itu lebih dekat daripadajarak menuju hotel.

Dan malam itu Kyungsoo memberikan segalanya kepada Chanyeol, memberikan segala harapan dan kepercayaanya kepada Chanyeol. Merasakan satu sama lain, tak perduli dengan waktu yang terus bergulir dan berakhir pada saat sang waktu menunjukan pukul lima pagi. Beruntunglah mereka ini hari minggu jadi mereka bebas.

Jadi, mari biarkan mereka menghabiskan malam mereka bersama.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 **A/N** : Aloha, Semuanya~~~

Aku tahu kok ini bukan akhir bulan Februari, atau awal bulan Maret, Ini bahkan udah masuk bulan April ya. Maaf atas keterlambatan Publish yang ngaret sampe satu bulan, karena jujur aku stuck banget waktu nulis fict ini.

Aku minta maaf ya, terutama buat **Squishypenguins** yang request fict ini. Semoga kamu dan kalian semua yang baca nggak kecewa sama hasilnya.

Jadi cuman segitu aja sih. Oh! Satu lagi aku nggak jamin ini bakal fast update karena aku lagi sibuk sama kehidupan nyata aku. Bulan depan aku UN! Oh, yaampun nggak kerasa banget. Minta doa dari kalian ya supaya nilai UN aku besar, biar bisa masuk sekolah yang aku cita KASIH KARENA SUDAH MELUANGKAN WAKTU UNTUK MEMBACA!

 **.**

 **TERIMAKASIHBANYAK!**

 **AKUMENCINTAIKALIAN!**

 **.**

The best day ever, 1 April 2016


	2. when the biggest fear come

**Chap [2/3]**

Rate: Mature

Disclaimer: Cast(s) belong to GOD, storyline is MINE.

Warning: GS!Some, Typos, AU, and manymore.

.

Don't Like, just Don't Read

Pagiarism is not my style.

.

 **...JUST ENJOY...**

.

You say i'm crazy, cause you don't think i know what you've done. But when you call me baby, i know i'm not the only one.

I've loved you for many years, maybe i am just not enough. You've made me realise my deepest fear, by lying and tearing us up.

( **Sam Smith** - **i'm not the only one** )

* * *

 **Seoul City Park, Autumn Session, 16:18 PM.**

Sibuk, alasan yang sama dan selalu itu. Kyungsoo membenci alasan itu bahkan sangat, tidak bisakah kekasihnya yang tinggi itu meluangkan sedikit waktunya yang memang sudah sedikit itu untuk dirinya? Ia sudah lelah dicampakan selama sebulan ini, dengan alasan yang sama dan sangat tak masuk akal. Semenjak Chanyeol berganti sekertaris dikantor ia jadi lebih sibuk, entahlah ia sibuk dengan dokumennya atau sibuk dengan sekertarisnya.

Yang Kyungsoo tahu dari cerita Sehun, dulu Chanyeol itu seorang playboy, badboy, dan apapun itu namanya. Tapi kata Sehun semenjak Chanyeol menjalani hubungan dengannya kadar ke-player-an Chanyeol sudah berkurang bahkan tak terlihat lagi tanda tandanya, namun semuanya berubah sejak Chanyeol merekrut sekretaris baru itu. Kalau tidak salah nama sekretarisnya itu Seo Hyorim, gadis dengan perawakan tinggi semampai tubuh sexy seperti model pakaian dalam VS yang intinya gadis itu kebalikan dari Kyungsoo. Bahkan banyak yang bilang Seo Hyorim itu lebih cantik dari Kim Taehee, si Aktris bergelar wanita tercantik di Korea Selatan. Apa itu alasan Chanyeol selalu bilang sibuk dan pulang ke apartement mereka dengan keadaan mabuk? Entahlah, mungkin mulai besok Kyungsoo akan membuntuti Chanyeol.

Lelah berjalan menyusuri taman sendirian tanpa ada orang yang menemani, akhirnya Kyungsoo memilih duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang mengarah ke danau buatan di taman tersebut.

Belakangan ini Kyungsoo mulai berfikir, kanapa ia memberikan pada Chanyeol segalanya dulu? Kenapa ia tak pernah memikirkan apa hal yang akan terjadi kedepannya, dan sekarang ia baru merasakan penyesalan atas apa yang dilakukannya. 2 tahun yang lalu ia masih merasa bahagia sebagai kekasih Chanyeol namun sekarang ia baru tahu siapa Chanyeol sebenarnya, bahkan Chanyeol tak ingin tahu marga keluarganya dan selalu meperkenalkan Kyungsoo dengan marga Park. Kata Sehun, Chanyeol memang tak pernah ingin mengetahui marga kekasihnya kecuali saat ia sudah benar benar yakin dengan gadis pilihannya.

Apa yang sebenarnya difikirkan oleh Kyungsoo, mana mungkin Chanyeol bersikap seperti ini padanya tanpa alasan mungkin Chanyeol memang sedang sibuk dan sulit untuk membagi waktu. Chanyeol tak mungkin jadi seperni ini karena gadis lain bukan? Itu tak akan mungkin terjadi, karena Chanyeol mencintainya, kan?

Entahlah kyungsoo sudah tak mau memikirkan masalah itu lagi, ia hanya ingin menenangkan pikirannya sekarang.

.

Rencananya sekarang Kyungsoo akan mendatangi kantor Chanyeol, ia akan mengajak Chanyeol makan malam bersama. Kebetulan hari ini adalah Sabtu kedua bulan ini, sudah jadwalnya Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo untuk makan malam bersama kedua orang tua mereka. Tapi malam ini Kyungsoo hanya akan makan malam berdua dengan Chanyeol saja di apartement mereka, ia akan minta Chanyeol menemaninya ke super market untuk membeli bahan makanan di apartement.

"Selamat datang, nona Kyungsoo." sapa resepsionis yang ber name tage Goo Hara sebaikmya ia bertanya dulu pada Resepsionis itu tentang jadwal Chanyeol untuk malam ini. "Apa tuan Park Chanyeol ada?" tanya Kyungsoo pada si resepsionis cantik itu, "maaf nona Kyungsoo, tapi tuan Chanyeol sudah pulang bersama nona Seo." Kyungsoo menatap sang Resepsionis dengan kaget, tapi ia mencoba untuk berfikiran positif. Mungkin mereka sedang pergi makan malam bersama kolega, tapi kalau seperti itu kenapa Chanyeol tak mengajaknya saja?

"Apa kau tahu kemana biasanya mereka pergi? Atau aku boleh bertanya dimana letak Seouk Pub?" Si Resepsionis hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian memberikan secarik kertas dengan alamat Seoul Pub yang terletak di daerah Gangnam, ya Seoul Pub tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Mungkin ia bisa menemukan Chanyeol disana, jika bisa ia akan sekalian melihat kelakuan Chanyeol selama ini seperti apa.

* * *

 **Seoul Pub, 20:47 PM**

"Sajang-nim, kau ingin memesan vodka seperti biasa? Biar aku yang pesankan untuk anda, kali ini biar aku yang bayar." Tanya Hyorim pada Chanyeol, sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah setengah mabuk namun ia ingin malam panas kemarin terulang lagi. Rasanya ia sudah memiliki Boss-nya ini secara penuh sejak malam itu, dan ia ingin memiliki Bossnya secara utuh. Bukan menjadi selingkuhannya, tapi menjadi kekasih resminya. Ia tahu kok Bossnya ini sudah punya kekasih, tapi apa salahnya merebut Chanyeol dari kekasihnya? Toh, selama ini semua kekasihnya adalah kekasih sahabatnya juga. Tapi ya sudahlah itu hanya cerita lama, dan sekarang ia akan membuat cerita baru untuk mengguncang kehidupan kekasih Bossnya ini. Ia sangat yakin, Chanyeol akan memilih dirinya.

"Satu botol Vodka, oh jangan lupa campurkan ini kedalamnya." Ucap Hyorim pada salah satu bartender di club itu, tak lupa ia memberikan sebuah bungkusan berisi obat perangsang. Ia ingin malam ini kebih panas dari malam kemarin, apakah ini cara licik? Tentu! Tapi ia tak perduli yang penting ia bisa memiliki Chanyeol seutuhnya, ya. Seutuhnya.

"Ini pesanan anda, nyonya." setelah mengucapkan terimakasih Hyorim kembali menuju mejanya dan Chanyeol disudut club, sudut yang paling gelap dan tak terlihat. "Sajang-nim, ini minuman anda biar aku tuangkan kedalam gelasmu."

"Noona, harus berapa kali lagi aku katakan. Jangan memanggilku seperti itu saat kita sedang berdua, kau hanya boleh memanggilku dengan nama saja. Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Arraseo?" bentak Chanyeol pada Sekertaris pribadinya itu. Ia sudah kesal harus berapa kalai lagi ia memberi tahu Noona kesayangannya itu, tapi karena ia menyayangi Noonanya ia tak akan memarahi Noonanya. Sementara itu Hyorim hanya merkekeh pelan, "Tentu Chanyeol sayang, aku tak akan memanggilmu seperti itu lagi mulai sekarang. Aku akan memanggilmu dengan sayang saja, tak apa kan, Sayang?" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk saja, entahlah ia merasa tubuhnya panas sekarang. Padahal ia baru minum satu gelas dari botol vodka yang dibawa Hyorim tadi, apa mungkin Hyorim memasukan obat perangsang pada minumannya?

"Noona, nakal sekali. Kau memasukkan obat perangsang pada minumanku, kan?" Hyorim hanya mengangguk saja atas pertanyaan Chanyeol, memang benar adanya lalu untuk apa ia berbohong? "Kalau begitu, Noona sayang harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini." Hyorim hanya pasrah saja saat ia dibawa kearah toilet wanita di sudut ruangan, kenapa toilet bukan kamar inap yang ada di lantai dua? Alasannya simpel, karena Chanyeol sudah tak tahan lagi. Setelah masuk kedalam bilik toilet, dengan tak sabarnya Chanyeol dengan tergesa menelanjangi tubuh mereka berdua.

Mengulangi kejadian yang sama dengan kemarin malam, malam dimana Hyorim hanya bisa mendesah dibawah kukungan Chanyeol. Malam dimana Chanyeol melupakan segalanya dan hanya mengingat akan kenikmatan yang akan didapatkan olehnya. Hingga ia melupakan kekasihnya, Kyungsoonya.

.

Kyungsoo baru saja sampai di Seoul Pub, kali ini ia berangkat sendiri. Tak mungkin kan ia berangkat bersama Jongin, yang ada dia malah kena marah karena pergi ke club. Setelah Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo ke club waktu itu, Jongin sudah tak megizinkan Kyungsoo untuk pergi ke club lagi. Kalaupun ia mengajak Jongin alasan apa yang akan ia katakan pada Jongin? Karena ia pasti akan bertanya dimana Chanyeol, dan kenapa tak pergi bersama Chanyeol saja. Sudahlah kenapa ia malah memikirkan hal semacam itu sekarang. "Maaf, kau siapa nona? Tolong tunjukan identitasmu." cegat seorang pengawal di pintu masuk.

"Aku Do Kyungsoo, aku dan ini identitasku." jawab Kyungsoo sambil meyodorkan kartu kependudukannya. "Silahkan masuk," tanya pengawal itu lagi. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan tuan Park Chanyeol, apa dia ada di dalam?"

"Sudah ada janji?" dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk atas pertanyaan pengawal itu, ia ingin segera masuk tapi kenapa pengawal terus menghalangi jalannya. "Aku akan mengantarmu nona." akhirnya Kyungsoo masuk kedalam dengan dituntun oleh pengawal tadi.

"Dimana Tuan Park, Zitao?" tanya pengawal itu pada seorang bartender yang tadi ia panggil dengan nama Zitao. "Tuan Chanyeol baru naik ke lantai dua, dia menyewa kamar nomor 4." jawab Zitao tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya mencampur minuman. "Baiklah, mari nona. Biar aku mengantarmu." Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk saja. Mereka berjalan kembali, kali ini kearah tangga yang ada disudut ruangan. Kyungsoo tahu lorong yang sedang ia lewati ini lorong yang sama saat pertama kali ia datang, tapi ia tak pernah melihat kamar untuk disewakan. Atau mungkin saat itu ia kurang teliti? Entahlah.

"Kita sudah sampai nona, mau saya panggilkan tuan Park untuk anda?" tanya si pengawal. "Oh, tidak perlu biar aku menemuinya sendiri saja. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku." jawab Kyungsoo cepat tak lupa ia memberikan sejumlah tips pada penjaga tersebut, si penjaga mengangguk sebentar sebelum pergi dari hadapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya perlahan, sebaiknya ia tak langsung masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Akhirnya ia lebih memilih melihat apa yang sedang terjadi didalam ruangan itu melakui celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka, baru saja Kyungsoo melihat dan ia langsung dikejutkan oleh sesuatu yang tengah terjadi didalam sana. Jadi, inilah 'lembur' dan 'sibuk' menurut Chanyeol. Dan ini pula yang menjadi alasan Chanyeol jarang menemuinya? Sebaiknya ia segera pergi dan menyiapkan makan malam untuk dirinya sendiri atau mungkin untuk Chanyeol juga, karena Chanyeol pasti akan pulang dengan keadaan lelah.

 _Oh, tentu saja. Bukankah sex dengan sekertaris itu kegiatan yang melelahkan?_

* * *

Tepat pukul 12 malam Chanyeol kembali, dengan keadaan mabuk dan kacau. Ia belum sadar sepenuhnya tapi ia masih menginginkan sebuah pelampiasan, mungkin ia bisa melakukannya dengan Kyungsoo? Ia baru ingat kalau dirinya memiliki seorang kekasih, tapi ia tak memperdulikan masalah itu sekarang. Yang terpenting adalah, hasratnya yang bisa terpuaskan. "Chanyeol, kau sudah pulang?" sambut Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol, Kyungsoo tersenyum. Namun yang terlihat hanyalah satu, kecewa. Lagi, seperti ini lagi pulang dengan keadaan mabuk. Gadis mana yang tidak kecewa melihat kekasihnya pulang kerumah dalam keadaan mabuk, dan seolah tak terjadi apapun sebelumnya.

"Sayang, bawakan obat untukku ya, kepalaku sangat sakit." Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan mulai melenggang kearah dapur, mengambilkan minum dan makan malam untuk Chanyeol tak lupa juga ia membawakan obat sakit kepala. Tadi Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan kata 'Sayang' padahal selama ini Chanyeol selalu memanggiknya dengan kata 'Sooie', apakah ini pertanda bahwa Chanyeol memang memiliki hubungan khusus dengan sekertarisnya itu? Sudahlah! Ia harus merawat Chanyeol dulu baru memikirkan nasib percintaan mereka kedepannya.

Saat tengah menyiapkan makanan untuk Chanyeo, Kyungsoo merasakan seseorah memeluknya dari belakang. Yang pasti itu adalah Chanyeol, memangnya siapa lagi?

"Sayang, aku masih belum puas, kau tahu?" tangan Chanyeol yang berada di perut Kyungsoo perlahan masuk kedalam pakaian Kyungsoo dan tanpa diduga dengan cepat Chanyeol melepaskan kaos yang dipakai Kyungsoo, menyisakan hot pants dan bra berwarna hitam. Kyungsoo dengan cepat menjauhkan tangan Chanyeol yang mulai menyeranggai payudaranya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Chanyeol?

"Chanyeol! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Sadarlah, aku Kyungsoo!" dan tanpa diduga yang didapatkan Kyungsoo hanyalah sebuah tamparan keras di pipi kanannya, bukan hanya membekas dipipi dan sudut bibirnya saja. Tapi tamparan itu terasa lebih menyakitkan di hatinya. Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo menangis saja, tapi ia tak boleh terlihat lemah di hadapan Chanyeol kali ini. "Aku tahu kau Kyungsoo! Aku juga tahu kalau kau itu kekasihku, jika kau memang kekasihku seharusnya kau menuruti keinginanku Kyungsoo!" bentak Chanyeol di depan wajah Kyungsoo.

Dan tanpa berperasaan Chanyeol kembali melucuti pakaian di tubuh Kyungsoo tanpa terkecuali, menuntaskan hasratnya dan akan berterima kasih kemudian menanyakan keadaan Kyungsoo dipagi harinya. Rencana yang sempurna bukan?

Selesai melucuti baju Kyungsoo, Chanyeol membawa tubuh mereka berua kearah kamar tidur utama. Menindih tubuh Kyungsoo kemudian mencium Kyungsoo dengan ganas, tanpa lupa memberikan rangsangan pada bagian tubuh Kyungsoo yang lain. Chanyeol melepaskan pangutannya dari bibir Kyungsoo dan melanjutkan pengutannya kearah belakan telinga Kyungsoo, berlanjut kearah leher jenjangnya hingga mencapai perpotongan lehernya menciptakan banyak kiss-mark beru berpindah kebagian satunya lagi.

Setelah merasa puas dengan bagian perpotongan leher, Chanyeol kembali naik kebagian rahang Kyungsoo mengecupnya beberapa kali hingga ia puas. Kemudian kembali turun kebagian dada atas Kyungsoo menciptakan beberapa marks, dan beralih kepada bongkahan dada Kyungsoo. Mengecap salah satunya dengan menggunakan indra pengcapnya, sementara yang lainnya dimanjakan oleh telapak tangannya. Puas bermain dengan bagian dada Kyungsoo, Chanyeol mengecap tubuh Kyungsoo lebih bawah lagi. Menciptakan beberapa marks dibagian paha dalam Kyungsoo dan di sekitar bagian kewanitaan Kyungsoo, mengecap gairah Kyungsoo dengan dalam. Hingga Kyungsoo mendapatkan pelepasannya yang pertama, ia bangkit dan membagi bukti kenikmatan Kyungsoo dengan sang pemilik.

Pelepasan Kyungsoo adalah saat untuk Chanyeol melucuti pakaiannya, dan memulai permainan yang sesungguhnya. Mempersiapkan kesejatiannya untuk menghujam Kyungsoo, dan membawa mereka berdua kedalam kenikmatan terdalam dari diri masing masing. Namun ada yang berbeda dengan percintaan mereka malam ini, ternyata Chanyeol ingin percintaanya dengan posisi yang berbeda malam ini. Ia ingin posisi bercinta seoerti anjing, entahlah apa alasannya. Mungking supaya lebih nikmat, atau agar seluruh cairan miliknya masuk kedalam rahim Kyungsoo? Tak ada yang tahu. Kalian ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo selama Chanyeol menyerang tubuhnya? Hanya ada satu jawaban untuk semua itu, diam. Memang apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan Kyungsoo selain diam? Chanyeol juga sudah bilang kan, jika Kyungsoo memang kekasihnya ia harus menuruti semua keinginan Chanyeol.

3 jam berlalu dengan suara desahan Kyungsoo yang mendominasi ruangan, tak jarang terdengar suara geraman Chanyeol yang melakukan pelepasannya. Bahkan Chanyeol masih terus mengentakkan pinggulnya meskipun Kyungsoo telah pingsan karena kelelahan. Sepertinya Chanyeol masih dalam pengaruh obat perangsang yang tadi diberikan Hyorim, mungkin. Chanyeol tak akan menyesal telah diberikan obat perangsang oleh Hyorim, mungkin nanti pagi sebaiknya ia berterima kasih pada Hyorim. Karena ulah Hyorim ia bisa kembali tidur dengan kekasihnya, sudah sebulan mereka tak berhubungan badan ngomong-ngomong.

Malam yang indah.

* * *

Pagi harinya Kyungsoo berencana pergi ke Perpustakaan pusat, ia akan mengembalikan buku yang seminggu lalu ia pinjam sekalian meminjam buku baru untuk menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya di kampus. Belum sempat Kyungsoo menutup pintu apartementnya dengan Chanyeol, ada sebuah tangan yang mencekal tertutpnya pintu dari dalam.

"Kartu anggotamu tertinggal, Do Kyungsoo." Chanyeol berbicara dengan nada datar pada Kyungsoo sambil menyulurkan tangan kanannya yang memegang kartu anggota Perpustakaan pusat, "terima ka-"

"Boleh aku bertanya satu hal?" potong Chanyeol, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk saja. Apapun pertanyaanya Kyungsoo pasti akan menjawabnya sebaik mungkin. "Siapa nama Ayahmu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada datar. "Do Myungjoo, dia ayahku." jawab Kyungsoo, kenapa tiba tiba Chanyeol menanyakan nama ayahnya, dan dari mana Chanyeol tahu marga keluarganya. Apa Jongin atau Sehun yang memberitahu, kenapa tidak menanyakannya secara langsung saja padanya. Oh, mungkin Chanyeol tahu dari namanya di kartu anggota Perpustakaan Pusat. "Ternyata benar dia ayahmu, kalau begitu-"

"Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini. Selamat tinggal, Do Kyungsoo."

Tanpa sadar air mata Kyungsoo mengalir dengan deras, ia bahkan tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Kyungsoo bahkan selalu menghindar dari masalah dalam hubungan mereka dan memilih mengalah agar Chanyeol tetap bertahan untuknya, tapi sepertinya memang tetap tak bisa.

"Ja-jangan bercanda Chanyeol, itu tak lucu. Hahaha." Kyungsoo hanya tertawa hambar dan saat ia melihat kearah Chanyeol yang ia dapatkan hanyalah tatapan datar saja, jadi ini semua bukan lelucon di bulan April ya? Bahkan sekarang sudah masuk bulan Mei, Kyungsoo mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Karena ketakutanya selama ini telah menjadi kenyataan,

"Ha..ha..ha.. Hiks.. Hiks.."

 _ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh Chanyeol_.

.

 **TBC**

.

* * *

 **A/N** : Ehm, Aloha~~

Setelah setengah bulan menghilang, apa kalian masih ingat sama aku? Ingat lah ya. Jadi part ini adalah klimax dari fanfict ini, dan chap depan adalah akhir dari fanfict ini. Semoga kalian yang baca ini nggak bosan untuk nunggu Chap depan yang pasti bakalan ngaret lagi.

Dan, di chap sebelumnya banyak yang bilang kalau alurnya tuh kecepetan. Iyakah? Tapi nggak kok, memang kaya gitu alur yang udah aku atur dari awal. Nanti kalian pasti ngerti saat fanfic ini rampung, yang entah kapan selesainya. Dan masalah typo, emmmm itu kayaknya udah biasa banget kalau ada di sebuah ketikan bahkan di soal TO, Pra-UN, bahkan sub-tittle WINNER TV aku aja ada typonya. Tapi makasih udah ngingetin, semogaku bisa lebih teliti lagi saat proses editing biar bisa lebih meminimalisir adanya typo. Buat kalian yang ngerasa ada kekurangan pada fict ini juga boleh komplain dengan cara apapun, selama itu masih sopan dan nggak nge bash.

Menurut kalian gimana sama adegan lime diatas? Jelek ya? Kalaupun kalian bilang jelek aku wajarin karena aku nggak pernah buat fanfict rated M. Ini pun yang pertama buat aku, jangan nyesel ya udah baca fanfic absud ini :)

Satu lagi, jangan panggil aku dengan 'Author' apalagi 'thor'. Karena seingat aku, aku nggak pernah dikontrak sama marvel buat jadi anggota avengers. Kalau mau kalian boleh panggil aku Shen, atau nggak Chen-chen karena itu nama kecil aku. Bahkan sebelum EXO debut.

Baiklah cuman segitu aja, makasih ya udah mau mampir dan repot repot sampe review, favorite, dan follow. Makasih banyak!

 **TERIMA KASIH YANG SANGAT BANYAK UNTUK KALIAN !**

 **DAN**

 **AKU MENCINTAI KALIAN SEMUA PARA READERS !**

It's the best friday ever, 13 May 2016


	3. And this is the best way

Jongin mencoba memasuki kamar yang telah seminggu ini terus terkunci tanpa sekalipun pernah terbuka, dan betapa beruntungnya ia saat pintu itu tak terkunci. "Aku membawa makan malam untukmu, Kyungsoo." Dan hanya keheninganlah yang menyapa Jongin, sepertinya Kyungsoo masih sangat terpuruk dan tak ingin melakukan apapun.

Kejadian buruk yang menimpanya dua bulan lalu, yang membuatnya menjadi Kyungsoo yang berbeda. Tak ada lagi Kyungsoo yang ceria, tak ada lagi Kyungsoo dengan senyuman hatinya, tak ada lagi Kyungsoo dengan segala kehangatannya, tak adalagi Kyungsoo yang tak pernah bisa berhenti berbicara tentang kekasihnya. Yang ada hanya Kyungsoo yang pendiam dan tenpramental, dan hanya ada satu nama yang berhak disalahkan atas keadaan Kyungsoo sekarang. Park Chanyeol, mantan kekasih Kyungsoo yang tak bertanggung jawab.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chap [3/3]**

Rate: Mature

Disclaimer: Cast(s) belong to GOD, storyline is MINE.

Warning: GS!Some, Typos, AU, and manymore.

 **.**

I know with my head, but my heart won't let you go. Eventough everything collapses, i like you.

Eventough i want to throw you away, eventough i want to forget you. I like you.

( **Nam Taehyun** \- **I'm Young** )

.

.

.

 **PY Interior & Design Building, 20:16 PM**

Terlihat di ruang CEO yang merupakan Chanyeol tengah sibuk menandatangani beberapa dokumen perusahaan dengan raut wajah malas, lelah karena kesehariannya sekarang hanyalah bekerja. Kerja lagi, dan lagi. Karena bekerja hanya satu satunya cara Chanyeol untuk melepaskan rasa penat dan bosannya, ia juga merasa kesepian jika pulang kerumahnya. Ya Rumah, bukan apartemen yang sebelumnya ia tinggali bersama gadis Do itu. Ia bahkan enggan untuk sekedar melihat apartement yang dibelinya tahun lalu itu, terlalu banyak kenangan yang bisa membuatnya sedih. Tapi Chanyeol juga tak ingin menjualnya, terlalu sayang dengan kenangan yang ada didalam ruang apartemen itu. Segalanya terasa serba salah sekarang.

"Chanyeol-ie~ ayo pulang, aku capek dan ingin tidur di pelukanmu." Seorang gadis dengan surai cokelan muda masuk kedalam ruangan Chanyeol tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, gadis itu Hyorim. Sekertaris yang merangkap sebagai kekasih Chanyeol, entah apa motifnya hingga Chanyeol memilih menggantikan Kyungsoo dengan gadis itu.

Merasa tak mendapatkan respon dari Chanyeol, si gadis berjalan mendekati atasannya itu dengan kaki dihentakan. Begitu sampai disamping meja Chanyeol, Hyorim mengambil dokumen yang tengan dibaca oleh Chanyeol dan melamparnya ke lantai. Setelah atensi Chanyeol hilang dari dokumennya, Hyorim langsung duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol dan menciumnya dengan ganas.

"Tadi kau bilang lelah, Noona. Jadi pulang duluan saja, masih banyak pekerjaan yang belum selesai." Ujar Chanyeol setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari ciuman Hyorim, tak lupa dengan tatapan tajam dan sinisnya saat melihat Hyorim. "Kau bilang kau sibuk, atau jangan jangan kau itu berselingkuh dibelakangku. Kau lihat saja Chanyeol jika kau sampai berselingkuh dibelakangku, aku tak mau nasibku sama seperti gadis jalang itu!" Chanyeol menggeram marah atas perkataan Hyorim, ia tahu siapa yang Hyorim panggil 'jalang' tapi ia harus bersabar jika menghadapi Hyorim. Tak boleh gegabah, atau semua rencananya selama ini akan gagal. Jadi sebaiknya ia mengalah dulu saja.

"Baiklah, kita pulang. Noona tunggu saja di lobby, aku akan membereskan barang barangku dulu." Putus Chanyeol pada akhirnya, yang dibalas dengan anggukan semangat oleh Hyorim. Untuk kali ini saja ia akan mengalah pada Hyorim, saat semuanya selesai Chanyeol pastikan yang ia inginkan akan kebali seperti semula. Hanya untuk beberapa saat saja, gumam Chanyeol dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Sesendok nasi dengan lauknya telah tersodor didepan mulut Kyungsoo, namun ia hanya bungkam. Jongin yang tengah menyuapi Kyungsoo menarik kembali sendoknya, kemudian mengganti sendoknya dengan segelas air mineral yang diterima oleh Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo, makan lagi ya." Pinta Jongin lembut, namun hanya gelengan yang didapat Jongin. Demi Tuhan! Kyungsoo baru makan dua suap nasi untuk satu minggu ini, yang selama ini dikonsumsinya hanyalah air mineral. "Baiklah, aku akan mengambil vitamin untukmu dulu kalau begitu." Putus Jongin sambil membantu Kyungsoo untuk berbaring.

Jongin keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo, setelah ia menutup pintu Jongn langsung terduduk didepan pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Jongin menangis tersedu didepan pintu kamar Kyungsoo, ia sedih melihat keadaan sepupunya yang sekarang. Tubuhnya kurus kering bahkan jika Jongin sedang membantu Kyungsoo mandi, ia selalu menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Tubuh Kyungsoo yang dulunya sehat dan gembil kini jadi begitu ringkih, seperti hanya tersisa tulang berbalut kulit putih pucat. Bahkan lebih pucat dari kulit suami Jongin, ingin rasanya Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke Rumah Sakit namun Jongin cukup tahu jika itu bukan keputusan yang benar. Jika ia membawa Kyungsoo ke Rumah Sakit, Kyungsoo akan merasa tersisih karena tak memiliki teman. Belum lagi jika ia ditempatkan di ruang ICU, akan semakin sedikit kemungkinan orang orang untuk menjenguknya.

Tapi jika tidak dibawa ke Rumah Sakit, Jongin khawatir dengan keadaan Kyungsoo dan bayi didalam perutnya semakin memburuk. Bayi? Iya, Kyungsoo memang hamil. Tapi Kyungsoo tak tahu jika ia sedang hamil, hanya Jongin dan Sehun saja yang tahu keadaan ini. Mereka sengaja tidak memberi tahu Kyungsoo, keduanya hanya takut jika nantinya Kyungsoo semakin terbebani dan terpuruk. Apalagi setelah yahu siapa auah bayi itu. "Jongin?! Kau kenapa, sayang?" Sehun datang dari arah ruang keluarga menuju kearahnya dengan wajah cemas, suami mana yang tidak cemas melihat keadaan istrinya yang mengenaskan seperti keadaan Jonginsekarang. Menangis didepan pintu kamar dengan tatapan kosong.

Sehun segera menggendong Jongin yang masih tersedu sedu kearah ruang keluarga kemuadian mendudukan dirinya di sofa, sementara Jongin duduk dipangkuannya. "Sebenarnya ada apa? Bukankah tadi kau sedang menyuapi Kyungsoo?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah khawatir, ia mengankat dagu Jongin menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di wajah Jongin. Ibu Jarinya digunakan untuk mengusap air mata Jongin yang berangsur angsur telah berhenti, hanya sedikit isakan yang tersisa. "Kyungsoo, dia.."

"Apa dia makan dengan baik?" Tanya Sehun mewakili ucapan Jongin yang terhenti, Jongin hanya mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan sehun. "Berapa banyak?" Jongin mengankat kedua jarinya untuk pertanyaan Sehun yang satu itu, Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. "Dua... mangkuk?" Jongin menggeleng.

"Dua sendok, tapi meskipun begitu tak masalah. Aku sudah mencampurkan obat penambah nafsu makan didalam makanan Kyungsoo, siapa tahu besok pagi Kyungsoo makan dengan lahap." Jelas Jongin setelah ia bisa menanangkan diri serta meredam suara sesenggukannya. Sehun tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Jongin, ya setidaknya Kyungsoo sudah mau makan meskipun sedikit. "Tapi kalau besok pagi ia masih tidak mau makan bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun sedikit cemas.

"Mungkin, aku akan memanggil Dokter untuk memasangkan infus saja. Setidaknya infus bisa menggantikan makanan yang tidak masuk kedalam tubuh Kyungsoo." Sehun mengangguk setuju, melilihat perhatian istrinya pada Kyungsoo membuat Sehun merasa sudah memiliki anak, ia bahagia karena bisa merasakan bagaimana menjadi orang tua. Tapi jika ia melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang sekarang ia juga merasa sedih, keadaan Kyungsoo yang sekarang juga salahnya dulu.

"Jika saja saat itu aku tidak memintamu datang ke bar bersama Kyungsoo, mungkin Kyungsoo tidak akan seperti ini. Kyungsoo, dia tidak akan mengenal si brengsek itu! Keadaan Kyungsoo mungkin tidak akan semenyedihkan sekarang, semuanya itu-" suara Sehun terhenti oleh bekapan telapak tangan Jongin, menggeleng tanda berhenti untuk ucapan Sehun.

"Bukan salahmu, semuanya sudah terjadi. Tak ada yang perlu kau sesali, jika ada yang perlu disalahkan adalah Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sendiri." Jelas Jongin, Sehun menatap Jongin heran. Kenapa Kyungsoo juga disalahkan? Bukannya semua ini gara gara si Park Brengsek itu?

"Kyungsoo terlalu percaya pada Chanyeol, sedangkan ia sendiri tahu kalau Chanyeol itu tak bisa dipercaya. Sementara Chanyeol, ia terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaannya sendiri. Mereka berdua yang patut disalahkan sekarang. Bukan Kau atau Aku, bukan takdir ataupun Tuhan. Hanya mereka berdua yang salah, salah memilih jalan yang telah ditentukan." Jelas Jongin. Sehun mengangguk mengerti, apa yang dikatakan Jongin memang benar. Sering kali ia mengatakan pada Kyungsoo tentang keburukan Chanyeol, namun Kyungsoo selalu berfikir bahwa Chanyeol sudah berubah. Dan Chanyeol, sebuah rahasia umum jika Chanyeol itu memang orang yang keras kepala dalam segala hal.

"Ini vitamin Kyungsoo, tadinya mau langsung kuberikan pada mu saat di kamar Kyungsoo. Tapi aku malah melihatmu menangis didepan kamar Kyungsoo." Jongin bangkit dari pangkuan Sehun, setelah mengecup sekilas bibir Suaminya Jongin melenggang kearah dapur untur mengambil air minum.

Meskipun pikiran Jongin sedang kacau, tapi ia harus tetap tenang dan mencari jalan keluar. Sudah seminggu ini ia dan suaminya mencari informasi tentang Chanyeol, keduanya ingin memberi tahu kondisi Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol. Siapa tahu Chanyeol luluh dan mau membujuk Kyungsoo agar hidup lebih layak, dengan pola makan yang benar dan hidup yang lebih bahagia.

Jongin yakin, ia dan suaminya pasti bisa melakukan semua rencana itu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan duduk dipinggiran ranjangnya, ia memakai bathrobe dan merasakan sebuah pelukan dipinggangnya. "Yeol-ie, terimakasih untuk malam ini. Aku mencintaimu." Hampa, terasa hampa menurut Chanyeol. Kata Cinta sangat hampa menurut Chanyeol, terasa tanpa arti jika bukan orang yang dicintainya yang mengatakan Cinta.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan pada pingangnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi di ruang pribadinya, melepaskan bathrobe dan mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya dengan air hangat yang disemprotkan shower. Ia mengusap rambut burnette-nya kearah belakan dengan perlahan, dan mengusap wajahnya dengan sedikit kasar. Di saat seperti inilah Chanyeol baru menyadari semua kesalahan, dan baru menyesali segalanya.

"Oh Tuhan! Kenapa kau memberikanku otak yang sangat dungu? Aku memang pintar dalam segala hal, tapi aku tak pernah bisa memilah yang baik dan buruk untukku. Kenapa aku begitu dungu, Tuhan?" Ucap Chanyeol pelan, ia baru sadar saat menjadikan Hyorim sebagai kekasihnya. Ia baru menyadari ke-dungu-an otaknya, dan hatinya yang keras untuk luluh pada orang yang peduli padanya.

"Kenapa aku malah memilih gadis Jalang penggila harta, daripada gadis baik hati dan menyayangiku? Park Chanyeol, kau sangat bodoh. Semoga saja Tuhan masih menyayangiku dan mau membantu mempertemukanku dengan Kyungsoo, itupun jika Tuhan masih mau membantu orang brengsek seperti diriku." Monolognya lagi, kenapa penyesalan itu terasa begitu menyesakan. Chanyeol tahu ia salah, tapi kenapa balasan yang didapatkannya begitu berat.

"Kyungsoo-ya, nae Soo-ie. Maafkan Chanyeolmu yang bodoh ini ya, hanya karena barang lelang yang harganya tak seberapa aku meninggalkanmu. Hanya karena aku kalah mendapatkan barang lelang dari ayahmu, aku membuangmu meskipun sebenarnya hatiku tak ingin. Jika saja aku tahu kalau barang lelang itu untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu yang ke-17, kau pasti masih bersamaku sekarang.."

"Tapi semuanya sudah terjadi, apa yang kulakukan sekarang? Aku tak tahu kau ada dimana dan bersama siapa, hanya Hyorim, Jongin dan Sehun yang tahu kau dimana. Hyorim yang begitu dekat denganku saja tak mau memberitahu meskipun sudah sering ku ancam, apalagi Sehun dan Jongin yang takuketahui dimana mereka tinggal. Tapi kau tenang saja Soo-ie, aku pasti menemukanmu..."

"Pasti..." Janji Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri, ia menangis dibawah guyuran air shower yang cukup deras. Menutupi jejak tangisannya yang tak terkendali.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Park Chanyeol menangisi seorang wanita.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Kyungsoo. Kau cantik sekali pagi ini, secantik sinar matahari." Sambut Sehun dari meja makan saat melihat Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya menggunakan kursi roda yang didorong oleh Jongin, ia juga terlihat bahagia karena Kyungsoo mau keluar dari kamarnya. Semalam penuh Jongin bercerita pada Kyungsoo tentang Chanyeol, tentu yang diceritakan Jongin adalah sisi baik yang dimiliki Chanyeol. Dan Jongin juga bilang kalau Kyungsoo mau merawat dirinya dengan baik, Chanyeol akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Dengan bujukan sederhana seperti itu akhirnya Kyungsoo mau berubah menjadi Kyungsoo yang dulu.

"Tentu saja Kyungsoo cantik, diakan mau pergi shopping denganku." Jawab Jongin dengan nada yang ceria, tentu saja ia bahagia karena akhirnya Kyungsoo mau keluar dari kamarnya. "Kalian mau Shopping? Biar kuantar nanti, tapi sekarang makan dulu." Jawab Sehun sambil meletakan beberapa lauk di meja makan. Jongin mengambil tiga mangkuk nasi dan mengisinya cukup banyak pada salah satu mangkuk, memberikan salah satu mangkuk nasi pada Sehun dan sisanya disimpan dihadapannya. Kedua mangkuk nasi itu milik Kyungsoo dan dirinya sendiri, ia akan menyuapi Kyungsoo lagi. Supaya lauk yang dimakan Kyungsoo adalah lauk yang sudah dicampur dengan obat penambah nafsu makan, sarapan kali ini dibuat oleh Sehun dan Jongin berpesan agar lauk milik Kyungsoo dipisah. Dibuat lebih lembut dan ditambahkan suplemen penambah nafsu makan.

"Kenapa lauk milikku dipisah, Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo lirih. "Ah, itu karena lauk milikmu dibuat lebih lembut supaya tidak menyakiti lambungmu. Sudah seminggu ini kau tidak makan, jika salah memakan makanan aku takut nantinya lambungmu terluka." Jelas Jongin, Kyungsoo mengangguk saja sebagai jawaban dan tanda ia mengerti. Setengah jam kemudian makan mereka selesai, Kyungsoo menghabiskan semua makanan yang telah disediakan untuknya. Ia pasti sangat kelaparan karena selama beberapa hari belum makan.

Sehun tengah memanaskan mobilnya sedangkan Jongin tengah mengambil sepatu dan tasnya, Kyungsoo yang ditinggalkan sendirian diruang tamu hanyaa bisa diam melihat keadaan rumah. "Kyungsoo-ya, ayo pergi sekarang." Kata Jongin sambil mendorong kursi roda Kyungsoo keluar rumah, Jongin membantu Kyungsoo duduk di kursi penumpang mobil sementara Sehun sedang memasukan kursi roda Kyungsoo ke bagasi mobil. "Ayo kita berangkat!"

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghela napas lelah, jam makan siang hampir habis tapi ia belum memakan apapun. Inginnya sih ia makan, tapi pekerjaannya yang menumpuk tak bisa dibiarkan. Jika tak segera diselesaikan akan semakin lama waktunya bisa senggang, dan jika waktu senggangnya semakin lama maka waktunya untuk mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo juga semakin berkurang. Ia tak ingin waktunya yang berharga terbuang sia sia.

Urat disekitar kepalanya semakin menonjol saat Hyorim memasuki ruang pribadinya dan merengek manja, wanita itu meminta Chanyeol menemaninya makan siang di kafetaria yang baru buka didepan kantor mereka. "Aku tidak bisa Noona, pekerjaanku masih menumpuk. Bagaimana jika kau saja yang pergi dan belikan aku minuman segar?" Tolak Chanyeol dengan lembut, tapi wanita itu justru merenggut dan menggerutu pelan.

"Kita pergi bersama saja! Nanti kalau aku diculik saat pergi ke kafetaria itu bagaimana? Lagipula aku tak tahu minuman segar apa yang kau sukai." Chanyeol menghela napas dengan kasar kali ini, Oh ya Tuhan! Ia ingin bebas dan segera bertemu denga n Kyungsoo. Jerit Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Ayolah Noona, kafetaria itu hanya bersebrangan dengan kantor ini. Lagipula pasti banyak pegawai kantor ini yang pergi ke sana, jadi kau pergi sendiri saja. Kalau kau tidak tahu apa minuman kesukaanku kau tak perlu membelinya saja. Mudahkan? Jadi sekarang keluarlah Noona, aku mau menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dulu." Pinta Chanyeol lembut, ia tak ingin meledak di kantor dan membuat keributan.

"Terserah kau saja!" Ucap Hyorin dan langsung pergi dari ruangan Chanyeol dengan kaki yang dihentak hentakkan, sepertinya ia ingin merajuk. Siapa tahu Chanyeol akan mengejarnya, yaa siapa tahu?

Chanyeol mendorong sedikit kursinya dan menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit langit ruangannya, biasanya saat jam makan siang tiba Kyungsoo akan datang ke kantornya dan membawakan bento yang dibuatnya sendiri. Bento buatan Kyungsoo adalah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang membuat Chanyeol semangat kembali bekerja, ia jadi merindukan Kyungsoo lagi.

Bip! Bip! Bip!

Telephone kantor Chanyeol berbunyi dan langsung diangkat oleh Chanyeol, ia dihubungi oleh resepsionis katanya ada orang yang ingin bertemu dan menunggu di lobby. Orang yang ingin bertemu bernama Kim Jongun, pengawal sekaligus mata mata Chanyeol. Pasti ada kabar mengenai Kyungsoo jadi Chanyeol meminta resepsionis itu untuk mengantar Jongun ke ruangannya.

"Apa kau ada kabar mengenai Kyungsoo?" Serbu Chanyeol saat pengawalnya itu baru duduk dikursi depan meja Chanyeol. "Ya, aku ada kabar soal nona Kyungsoo Tuan. Tadi aku melihat nona Kyungsoo di Mall daerah Cheongdam-dong bersama Tuan dan Nyonya Oh."

"Jadi, selama ini Kyungsoo tinggal bersama mereka?" Si pengawal menggeleng tidak tahu atas pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Saya kurang tahu Tuan, tapi melihat kondisi nona Kyungsoo yang harus menggunakan kursi roda kemunkinan besar nona Kyungsoo memang tinggal bersama mereka." Jawab si pengawal.

"Kursi roda? Apa Kyungsoo sakit? Jadi kau tahu dimana mereka tinggal?"

"Saya sudah mengirim salah satu anak buah saya untuk mengikuti mereka, tuan tenang saja. Nanti malam saya akan mengabari tuan lagi, saya permisi. Masih ada urusan yang belum selesai." Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti, ia sangat mengerti dengan urusan yang belum selesai itu. Urusan yang berhubungan dengan kekasihnya, Seo Hyorim.

"Panggil Sekertaris Seo ke ruanganku, sekarang."

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo, kau senang tidak hari ini?" Tanya Jongin semangat, Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan semangat. Ia juga senang sangat malah, tadi saat ia berbelanja tanpa sengaja ia bertemu dengan teman lamanya Kang Hyejung. Seorang aktris, istri Tablo 'Epik High' dan ibu dari Lee Haru. Sudah lama mereka tak bertemu kalau tidak salah hampir lima tahun, ia senang bisa berinteraksi dengan orang lain lagi. "Tapi kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol, Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Kau sabar saja Kyung-ie, kau pasti bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol." Yakin Jongin pada Kyungsoo, ia sudah berjanji pada Kyungsoo dan ia harus menepatinya. Sebuah janji adalah hutang, dan hutang itu harus dibayar. "Apa kau merasa pusing Kyungsoo? Atau mungkin mual?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan Jongin. "Kalau begitu aku akan menelefon dokter Cha, Sehun kau bantu Kyungsoo ke kamarnya ya."

.

Dokter Cha sudah selesai memeriksa kondisi tubuh Kyungsoo, dan sedang membereskan peralatannya. "Dokter, bagaimana kalau kita beebicara dibawah saja dan biarkan Kyungsoo beristirahat?" Pinta Jongin pada sang dokter. "Baiklah."

"Jadi Dokter, bagimana keadaan Kyungsoo dan Janinnya?" Serbu Sehun saat sang dokter duduk di sofa ruang tamu, sementara Jongin sedang mengambil minum untuk sang dokter keluarga itu.

"Kesehatan tubuh nona Kyungsoo semakin membaik, tekanan darahnya juga mulai meningkat dari pemeriksaan yang sebelumnya dan kurasa berat badannya juga sedikit bertambah." Jelas sanh dokter, Jongin dan Sehun menghela napas lega. "Apa nona Kyungsoo makan dengan baik?"

"Ya, sekarang aku mulai memasukan suplemen penambah nafsu makan pada setiap makanan yang Kyungsoo konsumsi." Jawab Jongin.

"Ah itu satu langkah yang bagus, tapi Nona Jongin bisakah anda membuat suatu target untuk nona Kyungsoo selama seminggu ini?"

"Target? Seperti apa?" Tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Bagaimana jika kita membuat target menaikkan berat badan nona Kyungsoo sebanyak 5kg dalam satu minggu, kita harus bisa membuat berat badannya menjadi seperti semula dahulu kemudian standar untuk wanita hamil kemuadian menjaga berat badannya supaya tidak obesitas. Bagaimana, apa kalian setuju?"

Jongin dan Sehun mengangguk setuju, rekomendasi dokter memang akan mereka turuti apalagi ini untuk kesehatan Kyungsoo dan calon keponakan mereka berdua. "Baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, masih ada urusan di rumah sakit." Sehun mengantar si Dokter sampai gerbang rumah mereka, sementara Jongin masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo lagi. "Kyungsoo, kau lapar tidak? Ingin makan sesuatu?" Tanya Jongin saat masuk kekamar Kyungsoo yang suasananya cukup remang, karena Kyungsoo hanya menyalakan lampur tidur saja.

"Aku lapar, aku ingin makan..."

.

.

.

"Tteokppoki sepertinya enak, tapi jika makan pedas untuk makan malam besok pagi perutku pasti sakit." Chanyeol tengah mengendarai mobilnya menuju apartemen tempat ia tinggal dulu bersama Kyungsoo, ia akan bermalam disana saja untuk seminggu kedepan. "Siapa peduli, aku sangat ingin makan tteokppoki dikedai bibi Ahn."

Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan dekat salah satu kedai makanan ringan namun mengenyangkan. Ia masuk kedalam kedai dan memesan 3 porsi tteokppoki pedas, 5 tusuk odeng, 5 tempura gurita, dan 10 tusuk hotdog. Sambil menunggu ia mengecek ponselnya, siapa tahu ada berita baru tentang Kyungsoo dari Jongun. Tapi saat ia berbalik badan tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seorang wanita hingga si wanita terjatuh. "Ah, maafkan aku... Jongin?!"

"Cha.. Chanyeol?" Jawab Jongin tak kalah kaget, apa apan ini tadi ia hanya ingin membelikan Kyungsoo odeng di kedai bibi Ahn langganan Kyungsoo. Tapi ia malah bertemu dengan Chanyeol, entahlah ia merasa bagaimana sangat beruntung atau justru sebaliknya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya berniat berjalan kedepan, namun tangannya dicegat oleh Chanyeol.

"Jongin jangan pergi, kumohon. Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" Jongin mengangguk saja, memangnya ia akan pergi kemana? "Kita bicaranya tidak akan lama kan? Kyungsoo sedang menunggu pesanannya."

"Kyungsoo? kau tahu dimana Kyungsoo tinggal? Jongin, kumohon beritahu aku dimana Kyungsoo berada, aku sangat merindukannya. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya dan aku aku ingin meminta maaf padanya, Jongin kumohon beri tahu aku." Chanyeol menatap Jongin dengan pandangan memelasnya, tapi Jongin tetap bisa melihat kesungguhan dimata Chanyeol. Ia tak berbohong dan memang terlihat menderita, seperti tidak ada orang yang memgurusnya.

"Tapi kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah memiliki kekasih? Seo... Hyorim?" Chanyeol menggeleng tak membenarkan. "Bukan lagi, setelah aku tahu Kyungsoo tinggal bersama kalian berdua. Hyorim bukan kekasihku lagi, dan orang suruhanku juga sudah membereskannya." Tak ada kebohongan, ia benar benar melakukannya. Tepat seperti perkiraan Sehun, Chanyeol memang akan melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan yang ia inginkan.

"Baiklah, jika kau memang sudah tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan wanita itu. Besok pagi datanglah ke rumah paling pojok di Blok A perumahan ini, aku dan Suamiku akan langsung pergi begitu kau datang. Kau bicara sendiri saja pada Kyungsoo akanku memberi waktu 2 jam untukmu bicara, dan setelah itu akau boleh pergi. Jika Kyungsoo memang menginginkan keberadaanmu disisinya, aku akan datang kekantormu untuk memberitahu." Jelas Jongin pada Chanyeol, ia memang sudah merencanakan ini dengan suaminya. Hanya 2 jam, mereka rasa waktu itu cukup untuk mengobrol dan saling memaafkan.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu Chanyeol. Sampai bertemu besok." Pamit Jongin, pesanannya sudah siap dan ia tak ingin membuat Kyungsoo menunggu lebih lama lagi.

"Biar kuantar kau, sekalian aku ceritakan masalahku dengan Kyungsoo." Jongin mengangguk semangat ia memang sangat penasaran dengan hubungan marga Kyungsoo dan hubungannya yang tiba tiba saja berakhir.

.

.

.

 _5 tahun sebelumnya_

"Baiklah saya akan menjelaskan barang yang akan kita lelang malam ini. Boneka porselen yang anda lihat kali ini adalah boneka yang dibuat pada dinasti Yang, boneka ini milik putri raja yang hilang selama hampir 300 tahun. Kelebihan dari boneka ini adalah bahan keramik porselen yang tidak mudah pecah dan warna yang tahan lama, sangat cocok untuk dijadikan hadiah. Baiklah kita mulai pelelangan dengan harga limaratus ribu won, ada yang berani mengambil?" Tawar si pembawa acara pada para pemimpin perusahaan ataupun kolektor barang antik yang datang pada pelelangan malam itu.

"Aku ambil!" Seru seorang pria dengan tubuh tambun dan rambut wajah yang memenuhi dagunya.

"550000 won!" Kata pria yang duduk disamping pria tambun tadi.

"Enam ratus ribu!" Kali ini seorang wanita sosialita yang menawar.

"Tujuh ratus ribu!" Kata seorang pemuda berwajah kotak dari sudut ruangan.

"Satu juta won!" Tawar seorang pria bertubuh tegap dan bermata bulat, Chanyeol. "Apa masih ada yang mau memawar lebih tinggi lagi, jika tidak ada boneka ini akan jatuh ketangan tuan Park Chanyeol. Masih adakah?"

"Satu juta dua ratus!" Kata seorang pria yang berumur sekitar 35 tahunan dengan tubuh tegap. "Apa ada yang bisa menawar lebih tinggi dari tuan Do Myungjoo?"

"Satu juta lima ratus!" Jawab Chanyeol cepat.

"Dua juta! Itu penawaran terakhirku." Tak ada yang bisa menawarkan harga lebih tinggi lagi dari Do Myungjoo, ia senang akhirnya boneka itu bisa dibeli olehnya. "Baiklah pelelangan kita tutup dengan harga 2 Juta won, selamat tuan Do Myungjoo." Si pembawa acara menyalami Myungjoo.

 _Aku tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang telah mengalahkanku dalam pelelangan ini, siapapun itu. Bahkan hingga anaknya sekalipun._

.

.

.

"Kalian mau pergi?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat melihat Jongin dan Sehun yang sudah rapi, mereka berdua tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman kexil sebagai jawaban.

Ting! Tong!

"Kami pergi dulu ya, Kyungsoo. Hanya sebentar tidak akan lama." Sahun Sehun sambil berjalan kearah pintu depan rumah. "Ada tamu tapi kenapa kalian malah pergi? Bukankah itu tudak sopan?" Lagi lagi hanya senyuman yang mereka berikan.

Kyungsoo mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, mungkin barang Sehun atau Jongin ada yang tertinggal. "Apa ada yang... Ch-Chanyeol?"

"Hai, Soo-ie lama tak bertemu." Sapa Chanyeol saat ia melihat Kyungsoo hanya terdiam sambil menatapnya tanpa berkedip, ia tersenyum senang dan langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo. "Ada apa kau kemari, Chanyeol?"

"Aku merindukanmu, aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Dan aku ingin meminta maaf." Jawab Chanyeol lirih. Ia tak melepaskan pandangannya dari tubuh Kyungsoo. "Apa kau sakit? Apa kau makan dengan baik?" Ia semakin mendekat kearah Kyungsoo dan memeluknya perlahan. Chanyeol menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo dan membawanya duduk di sofa, di atas pangkuanya. Tubuh Kyungsoo ringan sekali, seperti saat Chanyeol datang kepanti asuhan dan menggendong seorang anak berusia 5 tahun.

"Kemana kekasihmu, Chanyeol?" Chanyeol tak menjawab ia hanya memeluk Kyungsoo dan menangis dibahu gadis itu, sebenarnya apa yang telah ia lakukan sampai gadis itu jadi seperri ini. "Aku tak memiliki kekasih Soo-ie, hanya kau yang akan menjadi kekasihku." Kyungsoo memandang chanyeol dengan bingung, kenapa hanya dia.

"Soo-ie, maaf karena telah meninggalkanmu. Tapi jujur, aku sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu." Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dengan sungguh sungguh, dan Kyungsoo tersenyum senang melihat kesungguhan itu. "Aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeol, sangat." Kyungsoo langsung memeluk leher Chanyeol dengan erat, ia sangat merindukan Chanyeol.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya, Chanyeol?" Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kenapa, dulu kau terlihat begitu marah saat tahu margaku 'Do', apa ada yang salah dengan margaku dan juga ayahku?" Chanyeol tersenyum lembut pada Kyungsoo, ia menxeritakan dari awal pertemuannya dengan Tuan Do. Sampai ia kalah dalam lelang dan usaha yang dilakukannya selama sebulan terakhir untuk menemukan Kyungsoo.

"... dan sekarang wanita cantik yang kucari akhirnya kutemukan, aku sangat berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena masih mau mempertumukan aku dengan wanita yang kusayangi. Aku menyayangimu Kyungsoo, sangat." Kyungsoo terharu dengan penjelasan Chanyeol, ia ingat betul barang lelang yang diceritakan Chanyeol. Boneka porselen yang diberikan ayahnya saat ia berulang tahun yang ke 17, boneka kesayangannya.

"Jika saja saat itu aku tahu kalau barang lelang itu untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu, aku tidak merasa dendam pada tuan Do. Karena barang itu untuk hadiah gadus secantik dirimu." Kyungsoo tekikik geli karena dari tadi Chanyeol terus menerus memujinya. "Aku mengantuk Chanyeol, boleh kupinjam bahumu? Sebentar saja."

"Tentu." Chanyeol menarik pelan kepala Kyungsoo menuju bahunya, mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk Kyungsoo tidur dan tidak membuatnya kram. "Tidurlah."

Setengah jam waktu yang dihabiskan Kyungsoo untuk tidur dan beberapa menit kemudian pintu depan terbuka, Sehun dan Jongin sudah pulang itu tandanya Chanyeol harus segera pergi. Waktu berkunjungnya dengan Kyungsoo sudah habis. "Aku pulang dulu ya, Kyungsoo. Sampai jumpa lagi." Ia mrngecup pelan kening Kyungsoo dan langsung melangkah pergi, namun tangannya dicegat oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kau mau kemana, Chanyeol? Jangan pergi lagi." Terdengar suara lirih dari arah belakang tubuh Chanyeol. Oh Tuhan! Kenapa semuanya terasa sulit, Chanyeol menjerit dalam hati. Ia menghempaskan tangan itu dan segera pergi, namyn Kyungsoo mencoba berdiri dan mengejar Chanyeol.

Sehun dan Jongin hanya diam melihat mereka. Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan urusannya sendiri, itulah yang terus mereka yakinnya saat perjalanan pulang. Kyungsoo semakin mempercepat langkajnya saat melihat Chanyeol masuk kedalam mobil, ia berlari pelan dengan sisa tenaganya. Ia berlari tanpa alas kaki, salah satu telapak kakinya sudah berdarah karena menginjak sebuah kerikil runcing disisi jalan namun tak seperti tak terasa apa apa.

"Chanyeol! Jangan pergi!" Jongin mencoba mengejar Kyungsoo yang berlari, sementara Sehun tengah mengambil mobilnya untuk mengejar Chanyeol. Sebuah sepeda motor melintas didi Jongin dengan kecepatan penuh, sementara Kyumgsoo mulai oleng didepannya. Dan entah disengaja atau tidak, Kyungsoo tertabrak motor dan si pengendara kabur begitu saja.

"Kyungsooooo ! ! ! !"

.

.

.

Pintu Instalasi Gawat Darurat terbuka menampilkan pria paruh baya dengan jas putih dan stetoskop yang menggantung di lehernya, seorang Dokter. Tepatnya dokter Cha, dokter pribadi keluarga Sehun yang juga bekerja di rumah sakit Seoul.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah cemas pada si Dokter, ya memang Chanyrol yang membawa Kyungsoo ke rumah sakit. Meskipun ia mengendarai mobil namun pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari kaca spion yang meperlihatkan Kyungsoo berlari mengejarnya.

"Nona Kyungsoo baik baik saja, hanya luka kecil dipelipisnya. Nona Kyungsoo juga mengalami pendarahan, tapi kita semua patut bersyukur janin nona Kyungsoo sangat kuat hingga janinnya baik baik saja. Saya permisi dulu." Kata si Dokter dengan senyuman yang terus terpatri diwajahnya, si Dokterpun pergi dengan seorang suster yang mengikutinya.

"Tunggu, tadi dokter itu bilang Kyungsoo pendarahan dan janin kan? Apa Kyungsoo hamil? Tapi sejak kapan, dan Dokter itu seperti sudah tahu. Sehun, Jongin kalian sudah tahu semua ini?" Tanya Chanyeol beruntut pada pasangan suami istri didepannya ini. "Maaf tidak memberi tahumu sebelumnya Chanyeol, tapi kami hanya ingin menjaga kondisi Kyungsoo. Kandungannya sangat lemah makannya kami mencarimu selama ini, janin itu anakmu jadi sebaiknya kau saja yang memberi tahu Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti pada keduanya, jadi Kyungsoo hamil anaknya? Ia bahagia, sungguh. Jika Kyungsoo hamil maka tidak ada alasan untuk Chanyeol pergi, jikapun pergi ia akan membawa Kyungsoo bersamanya. "Baiklah aku mengerti, terima kasih sudah mau merawat Kyungsoo." Chanyeol masuk kedalam ruang IGD, ia tak sabar untuk melihat calon ibu dari anaknya. Dan juga calon istrinya.

.

.

.

Mereka menikah, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Pasangan yang tak bisa lepas, terlihat selalu menepel dimanapun dan kapanpun. Mereka menikah tepat sebulan setelah Kyungsoo keluar dari rumah sakit.

Dan tentang kehamilannya, Kyungsoo sudah tahu semuanya. Setelah mendapat cerita dari Chanyeol akhirnya ia tahu bahwa bukan hanya dia yang hidup ditubuhnya, namun ada satu orang lagi. Dia lelaki, dan Chanyeol memberinya nama Sanha. Park Sanha.

Dia lahir tanggal 21 Maret, di rumah sakit Seoul saat musim dingin akan berubah menjadi musim panas. Saat lahir Chanyeol langsung mengenali siapa Sanha, mata bulatnya, bibir Cherrynya, dan kata dokter tinggi badan Sanha melebihi bayi seumurannya. Ya dia tinggi seperti ayahnya, namun berkulit putih dengan rona merah dikedua pipinya, dan memiliki hidung bangir seperti ibunya.

Dia mencintai mereka, Park Kyungsoo dan Park Sanha. Alasan terbesar mengapa ia masih hidup sampai sekarang, Chanyeol merasa beruntung.

"Ayah! Ayo kita berangkat, aku ingin kerumah Jongin Imo! Ingin melihat adik bayi!" Seruan si kecil membangunkannya dari lamunan masa lalu, hah perjalanan yang sangat panjang jika diingat kembali.

"Chanyeol, kau baik baik saja? Kalau kau sakit sebaiknya kau tak usah ikut, biar aku dan Sanha saja yang pergi." Seorang wanita muncul dari arah belakang, ia membalikan tubuh Chanyeol dan memeriksanya dengat raut wajah cemas.

"Aku baik baik saja Soo-ie, hanya sedikit bernostalgia dengan masa lalu. Sanha-ni, kemari Ayah gendong!" Chanyeol berlalu dari hadapan Kyungsoo dan menghampiri Sanha yang tengah mengelus bulu kucing penjaga komplek perumahan mereka. Kyungsoo sendiri hanya memperhatikan mereka dari samping mobil.

Masa lalu ya? Um, Kyungsoo rasa masa lalunya itu sedikit rumit namun sangat menyenangkan. Dari masa bahagia menuju sulit hingga bahagia kembali, ia senang dengan masa lalunya yang sedikit semrawut itu.

Karena masa lalunya yang mempertemukannya dengan Chanyeol dan membuatnya bisa memiliki Sanha, tapi ia tak akan memikirkannya terus menerus.

Karena masa depanlah yang ia tuju, sekarang dan selamanya.

.

END

.

.

.

A/N: akhirnya ~~~~~~~

Fict ini selesai, maaf ya kalau mengecewakan! rencana awal sama hasil ketikan memang kadang kurang singkron, akhirnya jadinya begini deh. makasih ya buat kalian yang udah nuggu fict ini sampe tanya kapan update.

MAKASIH BUAT SEMUANYA. Cinta deh sama kalian!

sampai ketemu di project fanfct aku berikutnya! sssttttt, singkatannya "DLD"


End file.
